Against The World Chapter 1
by luvwrestlinfangurl
Summary: This is a Trish and Lita fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first wrestling fic, so like I'm sorry if it's weird. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Trish I was wondering-"

"Talk to you later, Anna!" Trish waved at the crew member as she raced by. "Right now I've got a date to attend."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Anna smiled, understanding.

"My TV."

Laughing at the perplexed expression on Anna's face, Trish yanked the door of her's and her best friend's locker room door open. She plunked down into the armchair by the monitor just in time.

The match was just starting. Trish watched intently as Stacy was met with multiple clotheslines. The match continued for a while, her bestie in the lead. She grabbed a coke from the mini fridge, her eyes never leaving the TV screen.

She growled when she saw Stacy distracting the ref and Torrie pulling her bestie out of the ring and knocking her into the barricade. Trying to calm herself, she took a sip of coke, then spat it out when she saw Torrie grab a chair.

"The cheating-" She grumbled some very rude words under her breath.

Luckily, the ref turned around and saw Torrie. Torrie dropped the chair and desperately tried to explain that she hadn't done anything, but seeing the other competitor in this match down and unmoving, the ref called for the bell and Stacy was disqualified.

Immediately, Trish's bestie poked her head up, and crawled to the side, hoisting herself up using the ring apron.

"Woo!" Trish set the coke down and hurried off to find her friend. She raced past Anna again, and the confused crew member asked, "So Trish, did you see your boyfriend on screen?"

"Haven't got one!" laughed Trish, leaving the confused Anna even more bamboozled.

She spotted her bestie entering backstage and she ran over. "You were amazing, Li!" she said, hugging her.

"It wasn't really a proper match." Lita said, returning the hug. "Stacy was disqualified."

Trish rolled her eyes. Lita was so… Litish. She always pushed herself beyond her boundaries and she wanted to prove she was the best and wanted people to take her seriously and she wanted them to do their best against her, or she felt cheated.

"But it felt good to win, right?" Trish gently nudged Lita, hoping she would agree. A moping Lita was no fun. "Especially against Stupid Stacy."

"Yeah." Lita's eyes brightened and her forehead smoothed itself out. "And show Tenacious Torrie who's boss."

"Great. So, watcha wanna do? We have a few hours before the business dinner."

"Let's just chill out for a while. I need to take a shower."

"Sure." Trish pulled Lita back the way she'd come.

The still very deluded Anna stopped them, her head tilted to one side, a frown on her face. "I don't get it, Trish."

"I wouldn't expect you to, Anna." Trish giggled, pulling Lita into their locker room and closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Are you done, Trish? You're taking forever." Lita checked her watch and sighed dramatically. "We're gonna be so late!"

Trish stepped out of the bathroom. "We're gonna meet the heads, is it bad I want to look presentable?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Trish, you look fantastic no matter what."

Lita wasn't lying, Trish did look fantastic. Her blonde hair was curled carefully and her make-up no matter how subtle it was, brought out the blue in her eyes, the redness in her lips, the definition of her high cheekbones and alluring smile.

The blonde bombshell had on a silver shift dress and gold high heels. A smell of fragrant rose petals wafted into the air around her and she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, saying anxiously, "You don't think it's too much?"

"Nope."

"Thank God. You look nice too, Li."

"Thanks." The fiery red head had actually bothered to comb her hair, practically having to force it into submission and her make-up was very slight, only a faint black ring around her eyes to enhance the brown pupils, and a pale pink lipstick, with the faintest trace of blush along her cheekbones.

She was wearing a high-cut, sparkly black tank-top, and a rhinestone studded jacket. Black leggings encased her slim legs and she wore tightly-laced high combat boots.

Trish picked up her handbag and the two headed out.

* * *

Batista whistled. "Looking good, ladies!"

"Thanks, Dave. You look great, too."

The Animal had on a clean, white shirt and black jeans, very different from his normal, everyday, rough-housing i-will-rip-you-apart look.

He held out an arm each and offered it to them.

"Get on with it!" Lita laughed, swatting his hand away playfully. Trish, however, took it gracefully and he escorted her into the fancy dining area. There was an enormous crystal gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling and white cloths covered the oak tables, making everything look powerful and elegant.

"Nice." Lita said, impressed. "Where are they?"

Trish scanned the room, but she didn't see Stephanie or Triple H, or any of the other guests for that matter.

Batista indicated a gold door with a fancy handle. "Go in, make a right." He turned to leave.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Me?" Batista laughed. "I'm just the butler. Have a good time, ladies."

Trisha and Lita traded smiles and opened the door, then headed down the corridor to the room on the right.

Stephanie Mcmahon, Triple H, Eric Bischoff, Ric Flair, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Mick Foley, Randy Orton, Kurt Angle, Lance Storm, Hurricane, Jazz, Debra, Victoria, Molly Holly, Ivory, Jacqueline, Terri, Maria and Gail Kim were seated around a huge table, talking and laughing.

"Trish, Lita!" Stephanie Mcmahon stood up. "Sit down, sit down! We're only waiting for two more people now."

Trish and Lita took two of the four empty seats, Lita next to Jacqueline.

"Who're the other two?" Lita asked Jacqueline.

"Haven't got a clue." Jacqueline said through a mouthful of bread. "Probably honored guests or something."

Because all the other women in this room were douche bags, except maybe Stephanie, Trish and Lita just talked to Jackie. They sent silent glances towards the other women, grudgingly agreeing to tolerate each other until the end of the dinner.

They all hated each other, but understood the importance of maintaining a good profile in front of the heads.

"So, Bischoff, when am I getting that title shot?" Hurricane asked, leaning back in his chair and drinking from a glass of wine.

Eric Bischoff raised an arched eyebrow in mock surprise. "Oh, really? I never knew you'd be so deserving."

"That's right, man."

There was a knock on the door to announce the arrival of someone and the door opened to reveal… Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler.

Torrie was wearing a yellow dress and Stacy had on a pink one. Both were shockingly revealing and left little to the imagination. They also both had on amazingly high high heels it was a surprise they could even walk at all.

Batista came in after them, shutting the door quietly and took a seat next to Triple H.

"Torrie and Stacy, good you're here." Stephanie gestured to the empty seats beside Trish. "Take a seat."

Torrie glared at them and Stacy shifted her eyes to them venomously. Reluctantly, Torrie sat beside Trish and Stacy next to her.

"So, girls, I've been thinking about putting up a title match at Pay Per View, what do you guys think?" Triple H asked, vigorously cutting up his meat.

All eyes turned to Molly Holly, the women's champion. She made a face. "Do I have to, Hunter?"

"Now, come on. I'm thinking a Triple Threat match. You vs someone vs someone. But before that, maybe a number one contenders over the ropes match would be good." he said thoughtfully. "Jacqueline, Gail, Jazz, Stacy, Torrie, Trish, Lita, Victoria, Ivory, Maria, you're all in."

All the women exchanged excited glances, except Molly Holly, (of course) Terri and Debra, who'd both been left out.

"It's all right, ladies." Stephanie reassured them. "You'll get a title shot soon enough."

"I'll drink to that." Terri said, making everyone laugh.

Stacy made sure the heads weren't looking, then leaned over Torrie to whisper, "Torrie and I are going to win that, and one of us is going to walk out at Pay Per View Women's Champion."

"I doubt that." Trish whispered back, "Seeing as neither of you can wrestle to save your lives."

"Girls, if you have anything to share, don't be shy!" Ric Flair said, startling them.

"There's nothing we need to say, Ric." Stacy said smoothly, sliding back over Torrie and into her seat again.

Stephanie frowned over her wine glass. She nudged her husband. "I told you that match will cause trouble." she murmured.

"Let's not talk about that anymore!" Triple H said hastily, "So Dave, you are going to be having a backstage segment with Maria…"

* * *

"I'm so full." Lita patted her completely flat stomach.

"Mhm." Trish agreed. "It was nice of Steph and Hunter to pay the bill."

In the shadows, Torrie and Stacy muttered darkly to each other as they watched the pair of beauties.

"Stace, do you really think we'll win?" Torrie asked anxiously. "Anything can happen in a number one contender's match, you know. We can't forget the other women."

"If we go out, we make sure we eliminate that annoying red head and that simpering blonde first!" Stacy snapped, red in the face. "But we will win, Tor, I'm certain of it. I'll do whatever it takes to get my hands on that women's title."

"Me too."

"Then get out your cell, we got a few calls to make."

"To who?" Torrie asked, reaching into her handbag for her phone. "How can calling help us get that women's title?"

Stacy grinned evilly. "Oh, leave that to me..."

* * *

 **Ples review ppl!**

 **Luv you** **guys,**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know it's been really long since I updated this, but school started so I didn't have a lot of time. I kept meaning to post, but I just couldn't find the time to finish it. Anyway, this is the second part of Against The World, enjoy!**

* * *

Trish hummed happily as she flicked through her texts on her phone. She had a match against Terri later, and Lita had a backstage segment with Triple H. Nothing major.

Lita came out of the bathroom, frowning. 'Hey Trish, if you wanted to borrow my jacket, you could have just asked."

"I didn't."

"Well, I can't find it."

"Huh?" Trish got off the sofa.

"I can't find it." Lita repeated. "I wore it last night and when I came to work this morning I brought it along in case we have a meeting."

"That's not weird, Li. I bet Stacy and Torrie took it, as usual." Trish sighed.

"Hey, you're right!" Lita brightened.

"But don't go around accusing people, Li. Look again and if you really can't find it, we'll go look for those gym jerks, okay?" Trish settled back down and continued scrolling through her texts.

* * *

"You're sure this is the one?" Trish asked tentatively as she and Lita stood outside a wooden peach coloured door.

"Yes! Well, not really, but Terri shares with them, and I saw her going in here, so…"

"That doesn't prove anything, Li." Trish rolled her eyes, "She could have been visiting someone.

"Only one way to find out." Lita rapped sharply on the door.

There was silence, then Terri opened the door and peered out. "Hey."

"Hi, Terri!" Trish said brightly, "Can we talk to Torrie and Stacy?"

"I'm not sure 'talk' is the right word." Lita mumbled.

"What's that, Lita?"

"I said-"

"She can't wait to **talk** with them, right Li?" Trish pinched Lita's elbow.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, well, they're not in right now."

"They're not?"

"Yeah, no. You could ask Tajiri though. He's Torrie's best friend next to Stacy, so he might know."

"Okay, thanks Ter-"

Terri closed the door.

"Well that was nice." Lita huffed.

"Easy, firecracker." Trish pulled her towards another door. "I think this is his."

"How do you know?'

"It, uh, says Tajiri on the door?"

"Oh, well okay." Lita knocked loudly on the wood.

After a while, Tajiri came to the door. "Trish, Lita, how are you?"

"Blooming fru-"

"Blooming." Trish interrupted, smiling prettily at Tajiri. "Is Torrie here?"

He winked at her. "Yeah, she's right here, should I get her for you?"

"Thanks, Tajiri."

He disappeared and Torrie came to the door. Her eyebrows were knitted together in suspicion and she gave them the special look of malice that she reserved just for them.

"What do you want?"

Lita took a step towards her and Torrie shrank back. "Where's my jacket?" Lita growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, okay?" Torrie went to close the door, but Lita blocked it with her foot.

"You better give it back."

Stacy suddenly appeared beside Torrie. "What are you talking about?"

"Give me back my jacket." Trish put her hand on Lita's arm to soothe her.

"Look Stacy, just give it back, and there won't be any trouble." Trish didn't want to get in a fight, not before her own match.

Stacy studied Trish's face, then seemed to make up her mind. "Of course, Trish, we'll give it back, we wouldn't want a fight." she said smoothly.

"We will?" Torrie asked, confused. Stacy glared at her.

"Yes, we will." she said through gritted teeth. She went to fetch her cloak and pulled out Lita's rhinestone jacket from under it, carefully folded and neatly pressed.

"Tajiri saw it on the floor this morning, Lita." Stacy said with a sadistic smile, "And we thought we'd help you."

Lita snatched it out of Stacy's hands. "I don't need help from you, *****." she growled.

"Li!" Trish was shocked.

"That's all right, Trish, she doesn't know what she's saying. Tut tut, Lita, mind your language…" with that, Stacy whirled away into the locker room, Torrie trailing behind her, still looking slightly bewildered.

"Can you believe that?" Lita stormed. "The nerve of that Stacy!" she stomped back down the corridor in the direction of their locker room.

"Lita!" Trish hurried along beside her. "What was that all about? Why were you so rude to them?"

"Trish, have you forgotten who that was? Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson, the worst people in the company!"

"Li, I heard this morning from Tajiri that they had to wake up at the crack of dawn and they had to drive all the way to Houston to get a package that just arrived for Hunter. And that package was super important because it had all _our_ costumes sewn and ready for the next two weeks! Ours not theirs, you know!" Trish finally caught up with her best friend at the door to their locker room.

Lita paused with her hand on the doorknob. "Well, I suppose that was nice of them." she said gruffly.

"So you shouldn't have said that to them." Trish said sternly, folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"Okay, okay, Mama Stratus, I get it." Lita rolled her eyes as she entered their room.

* * *

Back in Tajiri's locker room, Torrie turned on Stacy. "Stace! What was that? Why did you give her jacket away? I didn't even know you had it!"

But Stacy put her hand out to stop the barrage of questions. "It's fine, Torrie. I stole the jacket this morning, and remember when I told Tajiri to tell Trish we had to drive down all the way to Houston?" Stacy snapped her fingers. "Perfect alibi and perfect way to influence Trish."

"But why do you need an alibi if you wanted to give it back? And you promised you had a plan! You promised we would walk out as the new number one contenders for the women's championship!" Torrie flopped down on the sofa and pouted.

"Patience, Torrie! We need an alibi so no one will suspect it was us! Remember we needed to stop at Vencha's to get something? I bought a small perfume that's toxic, it will reduce a performer's abilities and make them short and irritable. With luck, Lita won't be able to perform as well, and Trish will get so fed up it will affect her too!" Stacy finished triumphantly.

"Ooh!" Torrie clapped her hands in delight. "I see, I see! But, how will we make sure _we_ win?"

"Still trying to figure that out." Stacy admitted, sinking down on the sofa next to Torrie and rubbing her temples with her fingers. "I suppose we could stage small fatal accidents for all of them."

"Fatal? Accidents? What's this I hear?" Tajiri asked, coming over.

"Oh, just a little something to send all the other women down a one way trip to certain failure." Stacy smirked.

Tajiri looked a little worried. "That's… a bit dangerous Stace. I've already done what you needed me to do, surely there isn't anything else you need to do?"

"Yes there is. And we need your help again."

Tajiri frowned. He looked at Torrie, who was biting her lip.

"Well, I don't know Stace, it's not bulletproof. But unless we can find another idea, I'm in." Torrie said firmly. She looked at Tajiri. "We need help, if I want to be Women's Champion."

When she said that, something flickered in Stacy's eyes, but Torrie, overcome by the possibility, remained blissfully unaware. Tajiri saw it though, and resolved to talk about it to Torrie later.

"Are you in, Tajiri?" Torrie asked. "Please? I- I do want to see the Women's title hanging in our locker room. Please?"

When she turned those doe-like, soft, brown eyes on him, there was no saying no. And if he helped, he could monitor Stacy and possibly keep Torrie safe from whatever devious plot Stacy was hatching.

"Deal." he said.

* * *

Trish headed backstage in search of Lita. Her match against Terri had been a piece of cake, and she was glowing all over from it.

"Hey, Trish!"

Trish whipped around expecting to see her best friend, but instead was confronted with the most poisonous woman in all of WWE.

"What do you want?"

Stacy looked a little taken aback at the rudeness of Trish's reply. "Well, geez, Trish, all I wanted to do was come over and congratulate you on your match," Stacy huffed.

The easily forgiving Trish melted like a pat of butter. She gave Stacy a warm smile, "Thanks, Stace. Your match wasn't that bad either."

"Aww, you're sweet, Trish. Anyways, I wanted to wish you luck for that number one contenders match at the next Pay Per View. Speaking of which, do you know when it is?"

"Haven't got a clue. Good luck to you to!"

"May the best woman win!" Stacy laughed as she set off to find Torrie.

When she found her in Tajiri's dressing room, she chuckled. "Hey, Torrie, I think I've had a little success with our blonde bombshell…"

* * *

Trish finally located Lita chatting to Anna.

"Hey, Li! Hey, Anna!"

"Hi, Trish! Great match!" Anna replied, smiling.

"Trishie, did you hear?" Lita asked excitedly, "There's a rumour going around that our number one contender's match will be next week!"

"Really? Hunter said it was going to be at the next Pay Per View, though…?" Trish hopped up onto the one of the sound speaker boxes beside Lita.

"Well, Debra was a bit sketchy around the details, but according to her, it was supposed to be Goldberg vs Triple H next week. However, as you know, Goldberg's knee injury should keep him out of the ring for a couple more weeks, so Debra says Hunter wants to fill in the gap."

"That's so cool for you guys!" Anna filled a paper cup of water and handed it to Trish. "Here, I bet you're thirsty after that match."

"Thanks, Anna. Oh and by the way, you'll never guess who stopped to talk to me earlier! Stacy of all people!"

"Stacy? As in Stacy Keibler?" Lita's eyes were already narrowing down to slits.

Trish winced, "Oh, come on Li, she's not all bad."

"That girl!" Anna shook her head in disapproval, "She really needs to get a clue."

"Thank you, Anna!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Li, do I have to remind you that she drove all the way to Houston to get our costumes for us? And all she wanted to do was congratulate me on my match and wish me luck for the number one contender's match, that's all." Trish took a sip of water from her paper cup.

Lita glanced down at her watch. "Shit! I'm going to be late for Hunter, gotta run!"

She dashed off down the corridor.

* * *

There was a polite knock on the door. "Come in!" Trish called.

The door swung open and Stacy stood there, smiling brightly as if she were an angel.

"Hey, Trish! I just wanted to let you know, Hunter's calling a meeting for all the girls in the number one contender's match."

"Great!" Trish started to head out.

"You should bring a jacket, Trish." Stacy said in a concerned tone. "Can't have you catching a cold!"

"Gee, thanks Stace." Trish was touched and didn't notice Stacy's smirk as she peered around for her jacket. She spotted Lita's rhinestone jacket piled up in a corner. "I'll take Li's too. She's actually having a segment with Hunter right now."

"Oh, nice." In truth, Stacy had actually known that. She and Torrie had carefully planned the perfect time to fetch Trish; when Lita wasn't around. The feisty red head was a lot more mistrusting than the mild-tempered blonde. She could barely conceal her delight when

Mistaking Stacy's silence, Trish said cheerfully, "Oh, you don't have to be worried about Li! She can be a bit… blunt and sharp at times, but she's really sweet."

"I hope you're right, Trish." they started walking down the corridor together.

"Where's Torrie?"

"She's not feeling too well." Stacy said slyly. She and Torrie had decided that it would be less suspicious for Stacy to go and fetch Trish if Torrie had a valid excuse for not being there. "She's resting up in the dressing room."

"I hope she gets better in time for next week," Trish said graciously.

"Next week?"

"Oh, you don't know? Debra said that because Goldberg's knee injury will have him out for a couple of weeks, they want our match to replace it next week."

"Really? I suppose that's why Hunter's having the meeting with us, then."

They reached Hunter's dressing room door and Stacy gestured for Trish to go in first.

Trish smiled and went in happily, oblivious to Stacy's sly sneer.

Hunter raised his eyebrows at them as they came in. "Good, you're here! Now we're just waiting for Ivory, Torrie, Gail, and of course, the champ herself."

"Oh, Torrie's not coming, Hunter." Trish answered, "She's feeling a bit sick."

"Hm." Hunter looked at Stacy to confirm this, knowing that both girls were enemies.

"Oh, yes, Hunter, Torrie's not that well today." Stacy lied smoothly.

"Really? We saw her this morning and she was fine!" came a cutting voice of suspicion.

Trish didn't know why, but she suddenly felt irritable and woozy. "Just give it a rest, Lita!" she said loudly.

The chatting stopped and silence filled the air. Upon seeing the look of shock and hurt on Lita's face, Trish felt bad. Without a word, she crossed the room and sat next to Lita, who remained silent as well. The ache in Trish's head was starting to get worse.

Trying hard to make peace, Trish offered Lita's jacket to her and shrugged on her own black jacket. The minute Lita put it on, the pain in Trish's head eased. She smiled. Maybe it was guilt that was giving her that headache.

Now Lita's forehead was creased with frown lines. Before Trish could ask her what was the matter, Ivory, along with Gail Kim and Molly Holly, who was clutching her title like it was a newborn baby entered.

"Perfect," Hunter clapped his hands, "Now that you're all here, I can tell you what's going to happen for your match. I had to refine my idea slightly, so it's going to be a number one contender's battle royal for the Women's Championship next week."

"What about the actual match against Molly?" Jazz asked, licking her lips. You could tell she couldn't wait to get her hands on the Women's title. Molly glanced at her nervously, and clutched her belt even tighter.

"Well, about that… I actually considered putting you guys up for the main event at Summerslam."

There were excited squeals, and even Molly forgot to be worried about her defense of her title belt in the prospect of main eventing one of the big four events of the year.

"Anyway," Hunter laughed, "That's it for now, you girls take it easy and don't do anything rough this week, okay? Molly, could you stay back for a while? You and I need to have a talk about that title defense."

The rest of the women except Molly filed out, talking excitedly. Trish was beaming happily, until she saw Lita's face. The red-head was frowning intensely, her fingers pressed to her temples.

"Uh, Li? You okay?" Trish asked, concerned.

"Yeah… I think I just need to lie down for a bit."

"I hope you aren't getting sick as well, Lita!" A voice came from beside them, nearly making Trish jump out of her skin. Stacy appeared, her voice laced with concern, "It would be so dreadful considering what Hunter just told us. Main eventing Summerslam!"

"The only thing that could make me sick is you." Lita growled, "And who said you would main event Summerslam? Only the person that wins the battle royale, which is definitely not going to be you."

Stacy stepped back, putting her hands up in defense. "Easy there, Lita. I was just-"

"I know what you just said," Lita cut her off. "And I don't want my ears to suffer too much damage, so scat."

"Okay, okay," Stacy backed away down the corridor, muttering under her breath, "Geez…"

"Li-"

"Look, Trish, if you're going to defend that no good bimbo, then go away."

"Okay, Li! Chill, gosh…"

Lita shrugged off her jacket. "Why'd you bring this anyway, it's boiling hot here!"

Almost instantly, her forehead cleared and her shoulders relaxed. "Wow, I feel better now. Like, honestly."

"Really? I was feeling irritable myself, earlier… when I was-" Trish trailed off, biting her lip. "Hey, Li, can I see that jacket?"

Lita passed it over, frowning. "What are you getting at Trish?"

"In a minute…" Trish sniffed the jacket and was immediately overcome with a wave of nausea. "Li, there's something wrong with your jacket. I was carrying it just now, and then I felt irritable, and then you were wearing it, and you felt bad. Go on, sniff it."

Lita obliged and wrinkled her nose. "Wow, yep. But who- Oh my god!"

"Li, calm down!"

Lita was stomping around in fury. "Who had my jacket this morning, Trish? Who? And who supposedly drove all the way to 'Houston' to do something to my jacket? Huh? Who?"

"Lita! Although… Stacy made me bring you your jacket!"

"Exactly!"

Even though she was hopping mad at Stacy's ploy, Trish realised that she had to maintain some level of calmness for Lita. If she didn't, the redhead was likely to go and rip Stacy's head off.

"Okay, Li, chill a bit, let's go back to the room, okay? Then you can yell all you want."

Lita allowed herself to be dragged along, chocolate brown eyes narrowed and smoke practically coming out of her ears.

The minute their door closed, Lita shook herself loose and punched the sofa hard.

"Li!" Trish ran over from the door and grabbed her best friend's arm.

"Give me a minute, Trish," Lita closed her eyes and blew out her cheeks like a chipmunk. After a while, she opened them. "I need to burn off some steam, be back in a bit."

Trish let her go, after Lita promised that she would _not_ go and punch Stacy's face into the wall.

Sitting by herself on the sofa, Trish furrowed her brow as she thought of a way to get Stacy back that wasn't too suspect.

When she was least expecting it, there was a soft knock on her door. Trish closed her eyes. If it was Stacy Keibler again, she would be lucky if she left with both arms intact. _Keep smiling,_ Trish reminded herself. _Keep…_

"Anna!" she cried in relief, sounding maybe a bit too relieved, because Anna frowned.

"Something the matter, Trish? I saw Li punching the punching bags in the gym like she was gonna kill someone."

"No… well, yes actually." Trish spilled Stacy's plan to Anna.

Anna frowned. "That sounds exactly like her. If I were you, I would take the jacket to the doctor, just to check it's not anything harmful. Then if you really want to get back at her, I suggest you still act like you're feeling the effects of the jacket. That way you have the element of surprise. Then at your battle royale, you can snap out of it and while they're shocked, knock them out of the ring."

"Huh! Not a bad idea," Trish said thoughtfully. "Thanks Anna."

"Anytime." Anna left Trish alone to her thoughts.

* * *

 **Comments, bad or good are appreciated. If you guys have any ideas on how the story should continue, please review or you can email me privately, because I'm having a hard time thinking of the next chapter.**

 **Luv you guys!**

 **luvwrestlinfangurl**


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually didn't think anyone would read this fanfic so really, thank you jcott3 for advising me in your review, and thank you to all those people who actually bothered to open this to read. Anyway, here's the 3rd chapter of Against The World, enjoy!**

* * *

When Lita came back in, looking much calmer, Trish had already worked out a plan.

"Li, Anna stopped by, and she kinda gave me an idea." Trish quickly explained her plan to Lita. When she finished, Lita's eyes were sparkling and she was grinning in anticipation.

"Perfect! I'll get the jacket to the doctor's then. You can go and get started."

* * *

"That perfume squirty thing is amazing!" Torrie laughed as Stacy retold the past few events. "Who knew it could work so well!"

"I never doubted it!" Stacy said confidently, "Now, all we have to do is suck up to Ms Stratus and sew doubts in her mind about Lita. Hey, what about we-"

A knock on the door interrupted her. She opened it to see Anna, peering up at her with a firm look of disgust on her face.

"What do you want?" Stacy asked rudely, "A fist to the face?"

Torrie got up to see who Stacy was talking to.

"No." Anna said coolly, "And I wouldn't even be here if Trish didn't ask me to come. She's at the doctor's with Lita and she says she's sorry she can't be here herself.'

"Trish?" Stacy's ears perked up.

"Doctor's?" Torrie looked worried.

"Yes, she says Lita's sick so even though she knows you two are probably chomping at the bit to get your hands on her, she hopes you'll take it easy on her." Anna grinned, "but I doubt Trish even knows what she's talking about. You two will probably run away from Lita and get yourself eliminated on purpose because you're so scared of her, sick or not."

It was clever of Anna to throw in that part. She'd already talked about it to Trish, and they agreed that it was best to challenge their honour, so that they didn't go running off to Hunter and suggest that Lita was too sick to even be in the match.

Stacy's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, we'll take it _easy_ on Lita." Torrie promised, seething. " _Very easy._ "

Anna glared at them and left.

* * *

Trish and Lita walked out of the doctor's office. "I still can't believe they'd do that." Trish was saying. "It's really hard to get ahold of."

"I always knew they'd eventually do something like this." Lita muttered darkly. 'It's only a matter of time before they stoop to murder."

"Oh, come on Li! Do you really-"

Lita's arm shot out suddenly across Trish's chest to stop her from moving further.

"Li, what-?"

"Shhhh." Lita pulled Trish back behind the wall. "Didn't you see who was there? Stacy, Torrie and Ivory!"

"So?"

" _So?_ Trish, don't you understand-"

Ivory's raised voice interrupted Lita. "WHAT!? NO! THAT'S CRAZY! NO WAY, I'M NOT-"

Bang! Trish and Lita whipped their heads around the corner to see a black figure hurtling at the speed of lightning into Ivory, knocking her off her feet and ramming her into the wall. Ivory's head jerked back and hit the wall with a loud snap!

Torrie and Stacy both looked shocked and Torrie cried out, "Ivory!"

The black figure jumped up, shook herself off and disappeared.

Trish and Lita hurried over as Stacy crouched over Ivory's still form. Torrie's hands were laced over her mouth in horror and she murmured, "Oh my, oh my…"

"Shove off!" Lita said harshly as she and Trish neared Ivory. Trish immediately went on her hands and knees beside Ivory.

"Somebody get over here! We need some help!" Lita called, then looked at Ivory with her eyes full of concern. "Is she-?"

"No, she's just unconscious." Trish felt her ribs for any sign of damage.

"Oh my, Lita!" Stacy let out a nervous laugh. "Don't be so dramatic! I doubt Ivory would die from that."

"Her neck could have snapped." Trish said darkly, "But I agree with Stacy, that's a bit too extreme."

Lita opened her mouth to say something but Trish shot her a look full of warning.

Anna hurried over along with some officials. "What happened? I heard Lita calling for help. Are you hurt, Trish? Or you, Lita? Or… oh my word!"

Anna turned to the officials. "Get Ivory to the med bay, now!" Then she looked at Torrie. "You should have something too, you look as if you're about to faint." she said, not unkindly.

Stacy insisted on accompanying them to the med bay even when Lita repeatedly yelled at her to go away. Stacy's tone was so full of concern that it was hard for Trish to remember that it was all a plan to get on her good side.

Thank goodness for Lita. She seemed so touchy and irritable, remembering her part in the plan perfectly. At least _she_ wasn't being won over by Stacy.

It turned out that Ivory had a minor concussion and she would need to rest up for at least two weeks.

"I'll miss the battle royale!" Ivory wailed, now fully conscious.

"It's for your own good!" The doctor said firmly. He turned to Torrie, who was sitting on one of the beds, a paper cup of water in her hand and pills in the other.

"Swallow them, my dear. It'll help."

Torrie did as she was told. Stacy went over to her and whispered something in her ear.

Torrie, if it were possible, turned even paler.

The doctor frowned at Stacy. "See what you did?" he crossed over to Torrie and peered carefully into her eyes. "Stay here for a while, I'll check if there's anything wrong."

Torrie swallowed. "No, I'm fine."

Trish inched closer to Lita. "Is she faking it, do you think?"

Lita shook her head. "No, she's not that good an actor."

"Stay here, Torrie." the doctor insisted. "We'll get you checked up."

* * *

"There's no way she can be cleared in time for next week?" Hunter asked.

"No, I'm sorry, there's no way." The doctor announced.

"Should we delay it?" Hunter murmured, mostly to himself. "But then what match to put up as the main event next week… ah, I know!"

Grinning, he pointed at Trish and Lita, then Torrie and Stacy. "Great! You two, Trish and Lita, vs Torrie and Stacy next week!"

"You guys need to have a backstage segment now, now, now, now! Trish, you'll be alone…"

* * *

"Yeah, that was a great match you had, Trish." Anna said, smiling at the blonde.

Trish beamed back. She found it was best if she ignored all the cameras around them and just concentrated on what she needed to say. "Thanks, Anna! I-"

She stopped and glared over Anna's shoulder. On cue, Stacy and Torrie walked into view.

"Weeell, if it isn't Little Miss Stratusfaction." Torrie crossed her arms and smirked. She still looked a little pale but she was doing her best to hide it.

"Oh yeah, Torrie. By the way, didn't you see her match just now? Not _total_ Stratusfaction at all, I would think, Anna. But then, _you_ wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Trish lunged towards them but Anna grabbed her and held her back. "Easy, easy."

"Yeah, take that easy, Trishie…" Stacy laughed softly and she and Torrie turned to go… and bumped into Lita.

The redhead crossed her arms. "What was that you were saying to Trish, Stacy? Well, if you want a match with _total Stratusfaction,_ how about we have a match next week?"

Trish grinned as the crowd roared in approval and the smiles slipped from Stacy and Torrie's faces.

"Unless you're scared…" she taunted and watched as Stacy's eyes glittered.

"In your dreams. See you in the ring, if you even dare get in." She fluffed her hair and stalked off with Torrie, taking care to bump into Lita on the way.

* * *

 **As always, bad and good reviews are appreciated.**

 **Luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


End file.
